Over the Frozen Land
by CornyStories
Summary: AU!Frozen - Vikings. Anna's life have been turned upside down. Her village and family burned alive, however, one blonde haired Viking with the name Kristoff takes her over the sea - to his own village. As the two of them bond over time, Anna knows that her older sister is still alive. She sets off on an adventure, as Kristoff have deemed himself to be the one to help Anna.
1. Chapter One : Over the Seas

**Disclaimer:** Frozen belongs to Disney - as does the characters!

 **Story:**

AU!Frozen - Vikings and Farmers; two different people.

I hope you all will enjoy this as much as I will do!

* * *

Chapter One 

_Over the Seas_

 _•_

Heat. It had been the only thing she had remembered, as it burned against her form. It had been merciless as everything it consumed, nothing seemed to be strong enough to stop it - it spread like wildfire. It did not take long before those very same flames consumed the whole village, the home she had once called. Those lands she had walked upon, learned about life and death.

It was burned down to the ground.

So quickly her life had gone upside down. The young woman sat outside, a few meters away from the once house that had been her home. Tears ran down her pale cheeks, the young woman felt her throat tighten as she knew perfectly whom had done this. She lowered her head, shoulder shook slightly as she tried to keep her cries silent. The last thing she wanted, was to anger those that had started this ... Hell. Around her shoulders, she had managed to take hold of her older sister's blanket; a light blue colored one.

The wool even smelled like her, as the young woman felt her chest tighten. She did not know if her family was still alive.

As she grieved as silent as she could, voices rang through the dark night. Every so slightly, she glanced over her shoulder and saw two men - both of them seemed to be deep in a conversation, however, one of those men turned towards the young woman. His dark brown orbs were focused on her, blonde hair that fell over his eyes and made it look more of a bird nest. She turned away as quickly she could, sucked in breath the moment she heard footsteps behind her. Heavy footsteps.

"Kristoff - what are you doing?" The other Viking man questioned, Kristoff, whom only made a grunt in response. Both of them were dressed up to battle, however, no one had put up a fight with them. But those that thought that they could put on a fight, were killed. The blonde haired Viking with the dark brown colored eyes, blinked and lowered himself to the ground. "Your name," was the only thing that was directed to the young woman, as she whimpered and tightened the blanket around her shoulders.

Should she tell him? The person that had perhaps murdered her whole family? Even the village she had been born and raised in? However, she had no choice as Kristoff leaned himself closer to her body, she could feel the heavy stare that burned against her skull. His hand reached towards her red colored hair, twirled one stand around his forefinger. Their eyes locked themselves with each other, the woman swallowed and opened her mouth - a squeak came from her throat, that was somewhat sounded like a word.

"Anna." Kristoff raised one blonde eyebrow. With a single movement with his head, the Viking lifted himself up and turned his back around. Anna glanced over her shoulder, however, the unnamed Viking had narrowed his eyes at her - it seemed that he did not whatever had happened. Kristoff grunted, perhaps he had seen the glare the other Viking had sent towards her? "She comes with us." That statement took the unnamed Viking and Anna by surprise.

Come with them? Anna somehow lifted herself onto her feet, her knees felt weak and sore. Her dress covered with mud and dirt, the light blue colored blanket wrapped around her shoulders - a shiver ran down her spine. She did not like the way Kristoff had been so gentle with her, just the movement with his forefinger that twisted her red colored hair around. She needed to know if her sister was still alive. Anna still remembered that she had been outside when everything had happened, but she had lost sight of her the moment Anna had been dragged away.

Anna's feet suddenly started to move on their own, as she shuffled backwards slowly. She hoped and prayed that the night would make it easier for her to get away, however, it was not as easy as she had hoped for. The darkness was not something she was familiar with, as she felt something wrap itself around her ankles. A yelp escaped her throat, her body fell hard against the ground. Straight on her back, the air in her lungs were pushed out - left her breathless.

She heard someone walk towards her once again, but this time Anna did not managed to see who it was. Somehow she wished it was Kristoff, as he had been the only one that had not been physical with her. His dark brown colored eyes seemed like two black holes, Anna turned her body to the side and somehow her brain had made her think that she could get away. Her stomach pressed against the dirt and mud, she lifted herself on all four - it was not easy to maneuver in the dress, but pushed those thoughts away.

She needed to get away. Anna needed to find Elsa - the two sisters would then ... What could they do? No men would ever allow some women walk freely around, and the redheaded woman's body felt her whole body get numb. If she did find her sister, what then? Walk around, look for somewhere they could call their home - risk getting ... violated by unknown men?

A whimper escaped her throat, as Anna felt two hands placed themselves on each side of her waist. Lifted her up like she weighed nothing, Anna yelped and started to kick. Her brain and legs seemed to think that it would be a great thing to do, however, she was placed down onto her own feet shortly afterwards. "Let me go!" Anna screamed, tried once again to kick and scream. Her heart sped up within her chest, as she was spun around by the Viking. His dark brown colored eyes looked bored as ever, only raised one eyebrow at her and seemed to have an amused expression written over his features. "Calm down," was the order that was directed to Anna, but she did not heed the warning in those two words.

Her fists hammered against his chest, however, it seemed that he did not feel any of the impact she made at him. It was only Anna's fists that felt those impact, as she huffed and sniffed. Stopped in mid-action, directed her green colored eyes at the blonde haired Viking. Both of them looked at each other. Anna's hand was pressed against Kristoff's chest, and somehow her heart soon slowed down. She felt lost as she gazed into his eyes - had she seen so dark eyes before? Yet they held some warmth and gentle within them?

However, Anna soon felt the biting cold that followed the wind. Her body started to shake, as she understood that she had lost her sister's blanket. She tore her gaze away from the Viking, searched on the ground for the beloved blanket - but it was to dark, as the flames that had been wild and alive; had started to die out. Anna tried to pull herself away from the grasp of the Viking, however, Kristoff would not let her go - Anna turned her head towards him, narrowed her eyes and thought of something she could snap at him.

But her train of thoughts were broken off, as the hard glare she suddenly got from the blonde Viking. Anna swallowed, tried to move slightly away so she could put some distance between them. But the blonde haired Viking would have none of that, his giant hands placed on each side of her arms - held her still. It was at that time, Anna realized how small she was compared to the Viking in front of her. He was at least one head taller than her, as Anna needed to tilt her head backwards to look at his face. She narrowed her eyes, tried as best as she could to see through the darkness - hoped that the Vikings would not see that she had problems with her sight.

A shiver ran down her spine once again. What would they do if they knew?

Anna shook her head slightly, pushed those thoughts away. She needed to be strong, as she dried her fresh fallen tears away. Unknown to her, Kristoff had loosened his grip around her arms. He took one step backwards as well, but pulled Anna with him. Her green colored eyes widen as her body was moved unknown to her, she soon knew it had to be Kristoff - still she did not feel like following him and the other unnamed Viking. She needed to find Elsa!

"I need to find Elsa!" Anna cried out, however, the only response she was given - was an amused look from Kristoff. Whom raised an eyebrow and snorted, Anna gave a small snort back at him. Crossed her arms over her chest, but soon enough it seemed like the unnamed Viking had have enough of them both. "Kristoff." Was the only thing he said, and Kristoff had in a swiftly movement - he had requested that she should hold her hands outwards, pressed against each other. Anna did what she was told slowly, scanned through her head if she really should be doing what she was doing at the moment. But it was to late, already when she knew what Kristoff would do - he had tied the unseen rope around her wrists, tied it tight together and a small yelp escaped her.

"Hope you don't get sick fast." Was all Kristoff said, as they all three walked away from the burned down village. Anna ever so often tried to resist, but Kristoff would only with one movement bring her down to the ground. Her dirty dress from before, became even worse - her knees strapped and even her elbows. She gritted her teeth together, told herself that she could not cry.

Because an adventure was ahead of her - an unknown path that Anna had no idea where it would lead her.


	2. Chapter Two : Become One of Them

**A/N:**

The whole plot will take place in Norway.

 _OBS!_

I somehow misplaced the viking ship with a pirate ship ... So - I'll just keep it that way.

Just ignore it, please.

I'll just (try to) make it run smoothly into the story :)

 **[Edited chapter]**

* * *

Chapter Two

 _Become One of Them_

•

High above the sea, the sky had started to lighten up. However, it seemed it did not help the poor woman captive on the boat. Her mood had shifted between many emotions throughout the time, but soon Anna felt only numb. Firstly, that she had not eaten for ... she could not remember when she had tasted bread. She wrapped her arms around her body, tried to hold on the small warmth her body still possessed. Secondly, she felt the biting numbness from the wind through the wooden wall of the boat. The walls were perhaps made of thick trees, but Anna still feared for her life.

What if water would start to fill the boat? Would they leave her to die?

Anna shook that feeling off, pulled her knees up against her chest and lowered her forehead against them. _Deep breaths, Anna - be strong._ Anna kept repeating those words to herself, but still the red headed woman felt the deadly fear crawl its way towards her heart. Wrapped itself around her heart, tightened its hold and stayed there. Ever so often, it tightened itself even harder - Anna gasped, soon realized that she had started to cry. Her eyes stung from the fallen tears, lifted one shaken hand against her cheek, anger filled her heart in a brief moment.

It was not long before Anna heard someone opened the wooden door, walked down those rotten wooden stairs - the red headed woman tried to press herself against the wall. Hoped that whoever it was, would not spot her and took a shaky breath. Closed her eyes shut, counted to ten slowly inside her head and felt her own nails dig into her own palms. However, Anna did not care about the pain. It was the only thing that made her stay quiet. The loud sound of the wooden door slammed shut, made Anna jump out from fright.

Her green colored eyes searched frantically around. She had heard horrible tales about those women that had wandered off, had been taken over their own free will. Anna felt her throat tighten, opened her mouth and felt some difficulty to breath. Pressed her back harder against the wooden wall, the wood was not smooth or soft - some splinters poked into her back, Anna bit down on her own lower lip. "What are you doing?" The voice sounded familiar, but Anna's mind was far away. She could not hear it belonged to the blonde haired Viking, whom had been somewhat gentle with her.

Tears ran down her cheeks, hiccups escaped her throat and betrayed her. It made her feel pathetic and weak - Anna opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came. The only thing she heard was her own heartbeat, her brain told her to get up and run. To get away, find some place to hide ... but there was nowhere to hide. Everything seemed to stop working for the poor red headed woman, the moment she felt someone placed their hand on top of her shoulder. A scream left her tight throat, Anna with a sudden rush - placed her palms against the stranger's chest, placed her whole weight and power to push the stranger away.

With a few seconds, a hand slammed over her mouth. Anna thought briefly if she should sink her teeth into his hand, but thought better of it. If she was to die, she would at least have some dignity left. Therefore she wiggled around, her green colored eyes widen as she felt that the other hand of the stranger had wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Calm down, Anna." Her name. The stranger knew her name ... Anna stopped her wiggling, found two dark brown colored eyes that did not look amused at all. They two were close - Anna's heart sped up once again. From what; fear or attraction, she did not know.

She could see every detail in his eyes, even get the faint smell of something else ... Anna did not dare to question it, however, the blonde haired Viking slowly spoke up. His voice soft and calm, it sounded like he was trying to calm her down. Perhaps it only was to shut her up, and he would take advance of her silence. Anna whimpered by those thoughts, tried once again to pull herself away from him. Even though she 'knew' him, Anna knew better than to trust someone like him - still dressed up for battle, ready to kill and slaughter whoever stayed in his path.

"Deep breaths, Anna." His voice broke through Anna's cloud of thoughts, her green colored eyes shifted towards him and blinked once, twice. Kristoff gave a small grimace towards, perhaps that was supposed to be his smile? Anna did not know, as she did what she was told - as she had done that a few times, she felt his hand remove itself. The red headed woman took another deep breath, leaned herself against the wooden wall and made one attempt to retrieve her wrist. Kristoff let her wrist slowly leave his grasp, and somehow Anna felt cold.

"Do you remember where you are?" He questioned her, she nodded. Kristoff gave one nod, but as soon as his dark brown colored eyes seemed to direct themselves towards Anna's palms - the said woman hid those hands behind her back, not something that seemed would happen natural. She cursed herself for being so ... unnatural in these situations. To hide away the pain that was obviously written over her features. Kristoff grasped both of her arms, pulled them ever so softly away from her back - his eyebrows furrowed together. Anna narrowed her own eyes, as the only source of light in the pit underneath the deck of the boat.

He gave one tight squeeze around her wrist. Anna yelped softly, opened her palms and turned her head away. Dry blood had formed itself in the marks her nails had left, so that had been the reason of the sudden throbbing pain - Anna closed her eyes. If Kristoff had thought she had been weak earlier, she knew that he would think that she was weaker now - that she could not handle some small pain?

"There's nothing to fear," Kristoff started, but soon the wooden doors opened once again. He spun on his heels, still kneeled in front of Anna. Her form was half-hidden behind his broad form, and once again Anna was reminded that he could easily take her against her will. But he had not laid one finger on her that made her feel uncomfortable, Anna sucked on the air within the pit and shifted her position behind Kristoff. When the unnamed Viking from earlier entered the pit, Anna peeked over Kristoff's shoulder.

The red headed woman swallowed, as she saw somewhat the features that belonged to the unnamed Viking. He did not look pleased, as his gaze was directed to both Kristoff and Anna. As the unnamed Viking crossed his arms over his chest, an eyebrow raised up to his hairline and made a grunt. Kristoff's shoulders seemed to stiffened with that sound, Anna lifted herself onto her knees - gritted her teeth from the sudden position. Her knees were still sore after all the falling she had done.

Her palms pressed against his back, she shrunk down from the look she was given from the unnamed Viking. "Don't look at her." Kristoff growled out, Anna pressed her forehead against his back. Never in her whole life would she think that she would seek comfort from a Viking - the pit of her stomach turned when she could feel the muscles underneath the clothing Kristoff wore, Anna shook her head slightly and told herself to stay focused if something was to happen. "What the hell do you want, _þræll_?" Kristoff shifted his position slightly, hooked his legs underneath him - gazed quickly over his shoulder before he lifted himself up from the wooden floor.

The unnamed Viking took one step backwards, it seemed that the word Kristoff had struck him. "You know perfectly what I want, Kristoff," the Viking growled himself, but it only looked amusing to hear. Anna knew from that moment that the unnamed Viking feared Kristoff, and perhaps that was for the best? As they both looked different both in muscular ways, the red headed woman found herself pleased by that. What would Elsa think of her? Anna felt shame wash over her, but tightened her fists - she could not think like that. She was nineteen winters old, old enough to take care of herself. She had helped on the farm, learned how to ride her own horse and what herbs was perfect for different wounds.

She could take care of herself, thank you very much! Anna huffed slightly out, however, her attention was brought back at saw a finger was pointed in her direction. "Don't, Hans." Kristoff growled even more, it sounded more like an animal growl than anything else. Anna swallowed, moved herself further away from them both. However, with that movement it seemed that ... Hans was pleased about that, as he turned his face towards the blonde haired Viking. His nose reached high into the air, as a smirk found its way over his mouth. "You do know the rules, Kristoff - the Chief will have his way." Kristoff's pupils seemed to changed, his eyes became even more of a darker color.

Hans stepped further away from the angered blonde haired Viking, in a brief moment it seemed that he regretted his words. And perhaps he did, when the fist of Kristoff made contact with his face. A bone crushing sound filled the small room, Anna yelped from the sudden sound and covered her mouth. Her green colored eyes widen with shock, as Hans lifted his own hand up to his face - his fingertips covered with his own fresh blood. His nose was broken, and Kristoff seemed to be even more pleased about that fact. "Learn your place, _þræll_."

It did not take long before Hans stumbled upwards the rotten wooden stairs, his hand pressed against his broken nose. Anna, seated against the wall, she blinked and looked at Kristoff as his anger slowly faded away. His shoulder sagged, the words that Hans had spoken was true. From the red headed woman's point of view, she had no idea what those words had meant.

 _The Chief would have his way with her?_ Anna hoped it was nothing bad, however, she unexpectedly found that Kristoff's dark brown colored orbs had directed themselves on her. She swallowed once again, as the blonde haired Viking walked slowly over to her. Kneeled in front of her, took a deep breath and lowered his gaze. Anna swore that she had seen his cheeks flare with heat, even her heart skipped a beat - Kristoff breathed heavily out.

"When we get to land ... You need to act as my wife."

* * *

 _Translation:_

 _(thrall)_ **þræll** \- slave


	3. Chapter Three : Through the Gates

**A/N:**

I hope you all will like what I have in store for you :)

(but if anyone sees mistakes of what I do, please tell me).

 _I take everything with open arms!_

* * *

Chapter Three

 _Through the Gates_

 _•_

The first thing Anna could feel the moment she had stepped off the boat, was the clear difference in the weather. The blonde haired man that had placed himself beside her, his strong muscular arm was brushed up against her very own arm. Scars that had almost faded away, could be seen in the dull light the sun high above their heads gave. Anna swallowed, she felt uncomfortable and uneasy. What should she do?

The words of Kristoff had spoken to her still lingered inside her head. Anna had tried to reason with the stubborn Viking, but he would not heed any of the words that left her mouth. He only sent her a glare, lifted himself to his feet and pulled her after him. How could she, Anna, act as someone's wife? She did perhaps know his name, but that was not enough for her - she wanted to be with someone that loved her.

Kristoff had given his own answer to the protests she had tried to give.

Anna looked at him sideways. The man looked stiff like a statue - the red headed woman furrowed her eyebrows together, her mind worked itself to death. She truly wanted to know the reason why Kristoff had requested that she should _act_ as his wife. But those questions were to be answered another time, as the said man suddenly placed a heavily woolen blanket over her shoulders. It felt rough against her bare arms, but Anna embraced the somewhat comforting feeling it gave her.

Ever since the two of them had walked above the deck, she had spotted Hans. The other Viking that had been there, at that night they had kidnapped her. Or was it a kidnapping? Anna furrowed her eyebrows together once again, tightened her hold on the woolen blanket. It reeked with an unfamiliar scent, perhaps from an animal; a sheep perhaps. "Are you warm?" The voice startled her, green colored eyes found two dark brown colored eyes. Locked themselves with each other, Anna swallowed once again.

Her heart sped up once again, but knew that it was not from fear. Far from that - but what then? She could not be attracted to this man ... He was perhaps handsome, muscular and gentle at times (those few times it had happened).

However, the moment was broken off when Kristoff raised an eyebrow at her. Perhaps asked a silent question to her sudden heated cheeks, Anna turned her face quickly away. Cursed herself for being so ... easily attracted to handsome men. It was not her fault, she had often tried to explain it to her mother and Elsa. But the elder women had only looked at her unamused, as for Elsa; a slight smirk would wrap itself around her lips.

Anna snorted softly at that memory, Kristoff tilted his head at that. Unknown to them both, some other Vikings had started to gather their treasures. Loaded everything on the waiting horses. Anna's eyes scanned through the lines of horses and Vikings, Kristoff placed a hand against her back and lead her forward. Her shoes were dragged lazily over the ground, as it seemed that she tried to make some struggle for the man - that was what Anna tried to do. If he thought she would willingly act as his _wife_ he needed to think twice. She could be stubborn, naive and repulsive - Kristoff would never know what hit him.

She was pleased by those thoughts, but her attention was soon directed somewhere else. Someone was barking - her eyes soon found a grey-brown colored dog, as it sprinted on all four in a straight line. The dog's attention was directed to Kristoff, as the Viking and dog seemed to be happy to see each other. Kristoff kneeled against the ground, placed one giant hand on top of the dog's head. Ruffled the fur, mumbled something towards the dog and it's eyes soon found Anna's form.

Somehow she had thought the dog would growl at her, it lifted its ears and seemed to glance over at Kristoff. Whom was still kneeled on the ground, Anna found somewhat the unknown courage to walk forward. Tightened the woolen blanket tighter around her shoulders, she did not care about her ruined dress. Placed one hand against Kristoff's tight to steady herself, the dog walked slowly forward and sniffed the air. Its eyes were focused on her face, Anna laughed softly and gave a small smile. "Hey there," she whispered, the dog tilted its head and took another step forward.

"His name is Sven." Anna saw the moment the dog's name was spoken, it turned its attention towards Kristoff. Anna lowered her knees against the ground, could feel the coldness through her already torn, dirty dress - the fabric was worn thin, Anna knew that. However, she had never bothered to go and get a new dress. "Hey Sven." Anna tried, and as soon as she had spoken those words; Sven had directed his attention towards her and wagged his tail. Neared himself closer to her, his wet snout touched her cheek and a snort escaped Anna's throat.

"He's amazing!" Anna cried out, as she shuffled her weight on her knees. But soon had as she had spotted Sven, the pain that had shot through her legs had been forgotten. But just with the slightly movement, Anna felt her legs give under her. She fell sideways, Kristoff saw that and reached out towards her. His fingers wrapped themselves around her arm, pulled her quickly towards him - the woolen blanket was still somehow wrapped around Anna, as she realized that she was positioned in Kristoff's arms.

Sven lingered on his spot, however, his tail wagged side to side. Anna blinked, and swore that it was only her mind that was playing trickery with her. It seemed that Sven was pleased about the whole situation, the poor red headed woman swallowed and unknown to her; she had wrapped her arms around Kristoff's neck. The Viking man seemed to not mind it one bit, as he tightened his hold around Anna's body. His dark brown colored eyes were focused on Anna's face, however, he looked even slightly worried. His eyebrows furrowed together, Kristoff turned himself around.

Anna blinked, yelped from the sudden movement that was made by Kristoff. Why did she feel like this?

If only Elsa was there, Anna knew for a certain that her older sister would know what was happening to her. "Here - sit." Kristoff ordered her, lifted her effortlessly onto the awaiting horse. A black colored mare, Anna remembered faintly that she had done some horseback riding before. She glanced down at Kristoff, who gave her a firm nod. The woman licked her lips, breathed deeply in and tightened the woolen blanket around her with her free hand. The other hand, took ahold of the leather strap that helped Anna to sit steady on top of the mare. The saddle was not made for a warrior, not like those Anna saw that lifted themselves up on their own horses.

Anna scanned around, her eyebrows furrowed down. "Where will you sit?" She questioned, Kristoff only glanced up sideways to her. Took ahold of the leather straps, guided the mare towards the path. The other Vikings had already left, only one reminded behind. The Viking with the broken nose, Anna flinched as she spotted the dried blood around his lower face. Somehow she felt that it was unnecessary to hurt him like that, but with every step both Kristoff and Anna came closer - Hans turned his own horse around, but slowed down.

"You're gonna walk all the way?" Hans questioned, his eyes were focused on Anna. But the question was directed to Kristoff, however, he did not answer the question. Anna tightened her hold on the strap, something was wrong. Her green colored eyes spotted the grey-brown colored fur of Sven, as he ran in between the mare's legs.

 _Where are they taking me?_ Was Anna's unspoken question, she kept her gaze forward - still she could not help herself to glance sideways. Kristoff walked steady and calmly beside her, never did it seem that he noticed her gaze on him. Or perhaps he only ignored it, Anna swallowed and took a deep breath. Whatever that was awaiting for her, she needed to know that they had another culture than her ... How different would it be? And what was with Hans, why did he always have those comments that always seemed to linger on his tongue?

Anna hoped and prayed, that everything would work itself out in the end.


	4. Chapter Four : To the Village

**A/N:**

It's time that Anna gets some answers!

Hope you all will like what I have in store for this chapter :)

 _Once again, if there is any mistakes you see - please send a private message to me and let me know!_

 _Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter Four

 _To the Village_

 _•_

A small gasp could be heard from the redheaded young woman, just the moment she and Kristoff had passed through the wooden gates to the village - she had seen that everything looked different. Even the houses, and the smell that ran through the village was something that made Anna remember her own home. Smell of rain and dirt lingered in the air, her heart ached for what had been lost.

 _No, don't linger on what have been lost!_ Anna scolded herself, shook her head and lowered her head. Her chin pressed against her chest, tried to make herself as small as possible. The sounds that ran through the air, laughter and shouting; clear sign that these Vikings were not so different from the ones Anna had lived with. She glanced sideways, managed to get a glimpse of two children that ran around in the mud. One boy and a girl, perhaps siblings - the boy held a wooden sword in his hand, reached out with it and tried to hit his sister.

The girl only screamed with laughter, every time her brother missed. That sight made Anna's heart somewhat warmer, she had almost forgotten how it must feel to be careless. However, she had often heard that she was also looked upon as careless. Anna knew perfectly that she was not perfect, therefore she had done her hardest when it came to helping her family with the farm. Harvest and take care of the animals, perhaps she could be useful here as well?

She hoped so.

Anna soon felt the mare stop in its tracks, she turned her green colored eyes towards the Viking beside her. His own dark brown colored eyes were focused on someone in front of them it seemed, as Anna followed his gaze. She bit down at her lower lip, took a deep breath through her nostrils and felt her heart speed up once again. Just a few feet away, a woman stood. Her eyes were a deep grey color, the passing seasons had made her features look harder. Anna could see that she had once been a beautiful young woman, with her grey hair that had once been blonde - she took one step forward. Her dark grey eyes were directed at Kristoff.

Some words left her lips, Anna could not understand what she said. A cold chill ran down her spine, what if this woman did not like her? What would happen then? Why did Anna even care for something like that? She had been kidnapped, taken away from her home - and there she was, worrying if the woman would like her. How low would Anna sink?

"Mother," the words that left Kristoff's own lips was understood by Anna.

That was his mother. When the redheaded woman looked closer, she could clearly see a resemblance between those two. Sven, whom Anna had forgotten about, dashed forward and headed towards Kristoff's mother. The elder woman lowered her gaze, a soft smile wrapped itself around her lips and made her hard features softened. She knelt in front of Sven, placed a hand on top of his head and spoke a few words towards him. The dog's tail wagged, a soft bark was heard and he turned his head around - Kristoff grunted underneath his breath, but did nothing.

"Kristoff, who's that?" The question should not have taken Anna by surprise, however, it did. Anna swallowed once again, did not know what she should do at the moment. Lowered her own gaze, tightened her grip on the woolen blanket that was wrapped around her. What should she do? What should she not do? Anna felt her head was ready to melt with all those thoughts, however, a small yelp escaped her throat the moment Kristoff lifted her off the mare's back.

Placed her in front of him, like his mother should check her out. Anna felt heat flare into her cheeks, her pale skin got a red colored hue and she cursed herself for being so pale. No matter how long she stayed outside, she would never get any color on her skin - she would continue to look pale as snow. Elsa had the healthy glow to her skin, just as their parents - Anna was stuck with the pale skin of a dead body it seemed. "Look at me." Those words were directed towards Anna, as she lifted her gaze and took a deep breath.

Kristoff's mother tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes narrowed and took another step forward. Kristoff stood still like a mountain behind her, he had placed a hand around her arm. His fingers wrapped themselves around her thin arm, Anna was clear that he if he tightened his grip a little bit more - she was sure that he would leave a bruise. But she bit herself inside her mouth, tried to stay calm and would not show weakness in front of this woman.

"Your name." It was not a question, as Anna shifted her weight slightly and managed to trip over her own feet. Her back leaned against Kristoff's chest, the man loosened his grip around her arm and Anna could feel that he took a deep breath. The elder woman, however, snorted and shook her head. Crossed her arms over her chest, raised one eyebrow and turned her direct gaze towards Kristoff. "Are you sure about this, there's ot-" but before she could finish her sentence, Kristoff had pushed Anna behind him and shielded her with his body. "No." Was the sharp response that left him, the two family members looked at each other for a long time.

Anna saw the way Kristoff's hands tightened into fists, the muscles underneath his skin tightened and she felt her stomach grow warm. Her green colored eyes widen, as heat flared up in her cheeks - she looked away and could not believe what had happened. She wrapped her arms around her upper body, tried to keep herself from falling to her own knees. Whatever that was happening to her body, was something she had no idea if she liked or hated. Kristoff may be handsome, but Anna wished to get to know him better - he had been the only one that had treated her with respect.

"Kristoff, I don't like this." Was all his mother said, as she spun around on her heels and walked straight into the house that stood behind her. It was just the same size as the other once, however, only one house remained bigger than the others. Anna knew that the Chief of the village would live there, but she did not wish to speak to those that ruled the village. The only thing that ran through her mind, was that she needed to good sleep and food to lessen the growing pain in her stomach.

As on cue, her stomach growled. She cursed herself, Kristoff glanced over his shoulder and reached out with his hand. Wrapped his strong fingers ever so softly around her wrist, she let him guide her towards the house and they both entered the house. Anna was welcomed with warmth just the moment she stepped through the opening, she breathed heavily in and felt her body relax. The biting cold had not entered the house, something that pleased her even more. She scanned the house, as she saw that the elder woman had placed herself next to the fire that was in the middle of the house - Anna took one deep breath, glanced over at Kristoff, who had walked further into the house.

On each side of the house wall, two benches were placed. Fur and wool was placed on top of them, as other objects were placed on top of the fur. It looked like any ordinary home, but the wall that was closest to the opening - swords, arrows and axes were lined up, in different sizes. Anna felt her blood grow cold, hoped dearly that she would never get to use something like that.

With a glance over his shoulder, he raised one eyebrow. Anna hurried after him, no interest to linger in the same room as his mother. She felt bad for feeling that, but who could judge her? That woman had seemed that she had not taken a liking to Anna, however, she could say just the same about the elder woman. But the redheaded woman did wished that they could talk, if she was allowed to do so.

They both walked around a wall that seemed to separate the house into two parts. However, this part were only two beds - Anna's heart stopped a beat. With a quick inhale of air, she took a few steps backwards. There was no way she would ... She closed her eyes, tightened her hold around the woolen blanket around her. She could not, she would not allow it - even if she needed to scream and kick him places. Kristoff seemed to sense her discomfort, as he grunted something underneath his breath. Walked over to the bed that was placed furthest away, pushed the furs and wool to the side. Anna stood rotten to the spot, she would not allow anything happen between them!

"I'll sleep somewhere else."

Anna snapped her attention upwards, Kristoff had his back turned towards her. His shoulder had sunken lower it seemed, the young woman licked her lips and did not know what that would mean for him. Would that look bad upon him? Would that made him weak, that a woman - a stranger had pushed him out of his own house? Anna shook her head, her heart was conflicted. She took a deep breath, took one step forward and another. Until she stood right behind him, she placed one hand against his back.

The Viking spun around, his dark brown colored eyes were focused on her face. They both stood like that, no one seemed to dare to look away. Anna blinked, licked her lips and took a deep breath. How was she supposed to speak her mind, when Kristoff looked at her like that? His pupils had widen out, his breath had somewhat become heavier and she could swear that a red hue colored his cheeks.

"You could ... You - I could," Anna stumbled over her own words, felt once again that heat covered her cheeks. She had never been good with words, she would always mess something up - this time she had not Elsa to fix her mistakes. Just that thought about her beloved older sister, made Anna's heart ache. However, she pushed those thoughts away for the moment. She was tired and cold to the bone, and the only thing Anna needed was to get the warmth back in her body. "You could sleep," Anna had no idea how she was going to voice her idea.

However, it seemed like Kristoff understood her. He leaned forward, Anna's body stiffened and her eyes grew wide. The moment she felt his lips against her forehead, her whole body grew warmer. Never had anyone, except her mother and Elsa kissed her like that. For Kristoff, a complete stranger, to kiss her like that - it made Anna's somewhat hatred towards him melt away. Or if she was honest to herself, she had never truly hated Kristoff. He had unknown saved her from a wrath that she could not dare to think about.

"Just get some rest." With that Kristoff walked around her, left her alone and Anna breathed heavily out. She stood like that for how long, she had no idea. Just the lingering feeling of his lips against her forehead, she finally admitted that she had liked that feeling. As soon as she closed her eyes, she moved forward and let the woolen blanket fall to the floor. Somehow she did not even bother to fix it, only curled herself into the bed and lifted the furs over her.

It did not take long before sleep dragged Anna into its grasp, as unknown to her - a male figure was placed just outside the thin wall that separated them both. Guarded the opening with keen eyes.


	5. Chapter Five : the Unspoken Answers

**A/N:**

Alright, so in the last chapter I wrote that Anna would get some answers - in this chapter, keep a keen eye out ;)

As Anna met Kristoff's mother, what is happening?

 _If there is any mistakes, please send in a private message to me and let me know._

 _Thank you!_

* * *

Chapter Five

 _the Unspoken Answers_

 _•_

After Anna had been given a fresh bath and set of new clothing, she sat over the fire - Kristoff's mother on the other side. Neither of the women talked to each other, Anna swallowed and curled her fingers into the fabric of the new dress she was given. It was just the same color of the elder woman possessed, dark brown and made of wool - to keep the cold out. Anna lowered her head, the poor young woman had no idea what she was supposed to do. She had been given everything that would in the past, make her happy and feel at home.

Kristoff's mother had been kind enough to give Anna some food. She had never tasted something like that, but soon found out that she had liked that. Anna had voiced her opinion, the elder woman had given her a weak smile. However, it had faded as quickly as it had appeared. Her grey colored eyes were focused on the flame, the wooden stick that was made to poke around in the fire, had moved around on the ashes that piled itself at the bottom. "Thank you." Anna's voice rang out in the air, no response came.

She felt her heart speed up, had she said something wrong? She did not know their language, but she knew that they all could speak like she could understand them.

"Don't thank me, child." Was the sudden voice from the elder woman, her glare burned holes through Anna's soul. The young woman shifted on the log, swallowed and lowered her gaze. At that time, Anna wished that Kristoff was there with her. He would at least not act cold towards her, as the last memories filled her mind - Anna felt heat flare into her cheeks. "So he chose you," the elder woman kept on going, Anna glanced upwards and blinked.

The flames danced around between them, reached upwards to the sky - smoke flew lazily upwards as well. A hole in the ceiling was made for the smoke to go through, Anna took a deep breath and focused her green colored eyes on the elder woman in front of her. Opened her mouth, asked a question she never thought she would have the strength to ask;

"What's your name?"

The elder woman looked surprised at that question. Her eyes widen, her features showed clear sign of surprise - however, soon it faded away. Anna would think that her own mother would become scary when she was mad or irritated - but this elder woman, Anna could only pray for her own life at the moment. What seemed to have taken forever, the elder woman's mouth became a thin line. It almost seemed like her eyes would pop out of her skull, but before anything else could happen - she gave Anna a warm smile.

The poor young woman only sat there, dumbfounded. Blinked once, twice before she could register what had happened in front of her. Never had she thought that Kristoff's mother was able to smile, but the smile that was wrapped around her lips said otherwise. Anna looked at her, slowly she felt her own lips pull themselves up into a smile. The elder woman that sat in front of her, leaned slightly forward - Anna sat still. Waiting for whatever the elder woman would say or do.

"You asked for my name, child - Astrid." Astrid said slowly. Her grey colored eyes were focused on Anna's face. They both looked at each other, as either of them awaited for something to happen. The redheaded woman nodded slightly, slowly bobbed her head up and down. Did not know what else to do, but she took a deep breath and hoped that Astrid would answer her questions. "Can y-" but poor Anna did not get to ask her question, before some _thing_ sprinted through the opening of the house. A large dot of grey-brown colored fur came into view, and a loud bark could be heard. Sven sprinted straight forward, in Anna's direction and the poor young woman gasped when she felt his wet tongue against her cheek.

A heartfelt laugh escaped Anna, placed a palm against Sven's side. The soft fur underneath her fingers felt welcoming, she had never had any animal companions - except from the farm animals that lived on the farm, however, Anna had never looked upon them as animals she could take inside the small house her family owned. Even though she had tried to bring a homeless cat to her house, it only seemed to be displeased about that thought. Anna had been heartbroken by that sight, as it had sprinted straight back outside the moment she had lowered it on the floor. However, it had left some memories behind - some scratches that had wrapped themselves around Anna's hands.

"He likes you," Astrid's voice rang out, made both of Sven and Anna look at her. The dog's tail wagged side to side, as he had placed his front paws on Anna's lap. It seemed like the dog did not care that she had already been given a clean piece of clothing, however, Anna did not care for that matter. She had been raised up to dig through mud and dirt, something like that had been part of her whole life.

"Why am I here?" Anna questioned after a time, the warmth inside the house had dimmed slightly at that question. Astrid turned her front towards Anna, they both looked at each other. As the elder woman had lifted herself up from the log, she was skinning some animals that had been hunted down by Kristoff (Anna thought). Her grey colored eyes hardened, her features became the once hard looking woman Anna had first seen. It seemed like that question made Astrid uncomfortable. Her skin paled, but she stood firm to the ground and took a deep breath. "I hoped that you would ... It's better if you only accept it." Astrid said, however, Anna did not like that question. She shot up from her place on the log, Sven whimpered from the sudden movement she had made - but the redheaded woman did not care at the moment.

She needed answers, no matter what!

"Astrid, I beg of you. I need to find my older sister," Anna breathed out. She could feel her throat tighten, as it felt like she could not breath - Astrid had turned her back towards Anna once again. It was clear that the elder woman did not want to talk about this, she shook her head and began once again with the task at hand. Anna could feel the anger boil inside her veins, she needed to understand what was the meaning with everything.

"Your older sister is probably dead," Anna could not believe what she heard. Elsa could not be dead, no - the older sister had always been stubborn when it came to certain things. And Anna knew that Elsa would go and look for her, therefore Anna could not believe that her beloved sister was dead. They both knew perfectly how to survive in the wild, however, Elsa knew better than Anna. The younger sister would always mistake some herbs, or flowers from some poisonous ones. "No - she's not dead!" Anna cried out, shook her head side to side.

Astrid turned her front back towards Anna. She narrowed her eyes at her, pointed one knife at Anna and spoke: "Are you certain that you wish to know the reason behind my son's actions?" Anna paled, not certain if she truly wished - however, the faster she knew - perhaps she could help him. With whatever he was hoping to gain with her being here, Astrid only grunted out some words underneath her breath and closed her eyes. With a swiftly movement, the elder woman had placed the knife into the wooden bench. It stood there, with the sharp end digged through the wooden surface. At least she had pushed away the furs, Anna thought pleased.

"My son ... Kristoff is a respected hunter," Astrid began, her eyes opened and focused on Anna. As it was to ensure that Anna would hear everything she were to tell her. The younger woman nodded, swallowed and took another step backwards. Sven had, unknown to Anna, placed himself behind her and a whimper rang through the house. Anna spun around, covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head. Whatever she would do, she would always end up hurting someone - Astrid did not seem to care about that matter. "However, my son have never liked to kill women - from his earliest missions, he never bragged about taking or killing women." Astrid breathed heavily out, it looked like she was both proud and ashamed. Anna did not understand her.

"I were once in your position, Kristoff's father brought me to this village - claimed that I should act like his wife. And I did, unknown to me, in the process of everything I fell in love with him. A handsome and strong Viking he was, always ready to protect me no matter what. And one night, I gave myself to him - freely. Without any worries about what might happen, and after the seasons passed by - I and my husband were given Kristoff."

Anna took a deep breath. Blinked and lowered her head down, to see a young and beautiful Astrid be taken away - just like she had been taken away from her family.

"But he was soon killed. On one of his last mission, he had been over his own head - thought that nothing could harm him, but he was wrong. I was not given the details about his death, only that no pain was given to him -" a snort came from Astrid. "- like I would believe something like that. However, Kristoff grew up without a father. I would tell him stories about him, but Kristoff had never taken a liking to those ones. The older he got, the more he looked like my dead husband.

Many within the village, the women, that was not married wanted to become his wife. But Kristoff - he did not care for something like that. Always cared for Sven and me, only two people in the village that he really cared about." Anna had no idea how she should react, however, nothing that Astrid told her was a good answer to her worries. And it seemed like Astrid understood that, as her grey colored eyes seemed to look straight into Anna's soul. The poor young woman swallowed, felt uncomfortable there she stood. What should she do?

"For the matter, I really don't know what went through Kristoff's head - but if he went through the effort to bring you here, he must have taken a liking to you." Astrid said, she shrugged and turned her back around. She would not talk any further about the subject, as Anna blinked and looked even more dumbfounded. How was she supposed to find her older sister, if a Viking had taken a liking to her? Would she be forced to live among them? Anna could not, she needed to find Elsa. Even if Anna needed to do something she had never thought she would do - sneak out of the village, however, how was she supposed to do that? She had no training in sneaking around, as every time she tried to sneak around the farm - her parents and Elsa would spot her within a short time.

Sven placed himself near the fire. He curled himself up, breathed heavily out and seemed to enjoy the heat from the flames. Anna, felt her heart sink down within her chest. She needed to get some more answers from Kristoff, but she had no idea where that Viking where. Had he left the moment Anna fell asleep? The redheaded woman furrowed her eyebrows together, turned around and was headed towards the opening of the house - before she heard Astrid's voice call after her. "If you're looking for my son, he would be at the front gates."

Anna did not need to be told twice, as she stepped out into the cold weather. She felt the unwelcome wind blew over the ground, as it wrapped its wicked claws around her ankles. The skin boots she had been given from Astrid, helped somewhat to keep the cold at bay. Anna scanned around, soon she could not see any children that ran around the houses. There were perhaps six houses, if Anna knew correctly. She had never bothered to learn to count, however, her mother had often told her that Anna needed to know how much every bag of corn needed to be filled with. Sven had unexpectedly followed after Anna, as he walked slightly in front of her.

"Do you know where Kristoff is?" Anna questioned the dog, he looked over his back and gave one look. Looked straight ahead once again, walked even further and Anna sighed heavily. _The front gates, great - I have no idea where the front gates are,_ Anna thought to herself, she had perhaps walked through them. But she had not taken the time to study where they had walked from. Every corner looked just the same, every house looked just the same - how could these people live like this? Where they not afraid that unknown people would enter their houses? However, Anna soon shook that thought away. This was a village, therefore everyone knew who everyone was. Every name would be known to those that lived within this village.

Poor Anna felt even more uncomfortable there she walked. As she ever so often spoke to Sven, like he would understand her worries.

"Anna?" The voice made the said woman stop in her tracks, she spun around on her heels and two dark brown colored eyes were focused on her form. Kristoff stood a few feet away, a raised eyebrow at her and a slightly tilt with his head as well. His blonde hair fell the same way, made him look ... Cute. Anna gave a weak smile to him, thanked to Odin that he had found her. Even though it hurt her pride that she had not managed to find him first, as Astrid had pointed out where he was to begin with. The two of them looked at each other, no one said anything.

Sven, sat himself down and did nothing to make the uncomfortable silence go away. Anna cursed at him inside her head, wished deeply that Sven would just do anything. Just to take Kristoff's attention away from her form, and by the way the said man looked somewhat speechless made Anna flushed. "H-Hi," she spoke softly, Kristoff blinked and seemed to come back to himself. "What are you doing here?" The question shot through Anna like an arrow, it seemed like he was not pleased to see her outside. "I was looking for you," was the only thing Anna could managed to get out, she lowered her gaze and curled her fingers into the woolen fabric. Bit down at her lower lip.

She heard a sigh, that was followed with heavy footsteps. Kristoff's skin boots came into her view. "Anna, -" Kristoff stopped himself in mid sentence, but as Anna lifted her gaze up again - Kristoff swallowed and spoke up once again. "Have you eaten anything?" She gave a small nod. The man said nothing, only studied her further - until he turned his gaze away from her, glanced over his shoulder and she heard Kristoff curse underneath his breath. Anna stepped to the side, and saw another Viking walked towards them both.

Hans.

Anna's breath stopped, even her heart did so - until Kristoff had turned his attention towards her once again. Wrapped one arm around her waist, started to walk in the same direction Anna had come from. Sven followed after them, happily as ever. Anna would have glanced over her shoulder, but the tall man beside her only growled underneath his breath that she should keep looking straight forward. She did what she was told, however, she did not understand what was the problem with Hans. "Anna - look straight forward," Kristoff growled at her, but the redheaded woman furrowed her eyebrows together and huffed. She did not like the tone Kristoff was taking with her, therefore she did what he had hoped she would not do.

"Hans!" Anna cried out, unknown to her, two dark brown colored eyes had darkened. Anna, had no idea why she wanted to provoke Kristoff, the person who had given her to his house. His mother, Astrid, had even been kind enough to give her clothes, a warm bath and food. Perhaps later Anna would regret this action, however, at the time being she truly did not care. Her green colored eyes were focused on Hans' figure - but soon the only thing that was filled in her view was Kristoff. And he did not look pleased about her, his eyebrows furrowed together. A scowl wrapped around his lips, as he stopped them both in mid step. Anna yelped from the sudden stop, as she turned towards him - ready to yell out some words to him.

However, Kristoff silenced her with his own lips. Her green colored eyes widen in surprise, she saw that Kristoff's own eyes were closed. Her cheeks became flushed, however, Anna felt her will soon melt away. Why - she had no idea. Kristoff's hands tightened around her waist, as it was to give a clear sign to Hans that she was already taken. Perhaps she was ... Anna placed her palms against his chest, felt her eyelids become heavy. _I cannot ... Cannot,_ however, her thoughts did not matter at the moment. As Anna could remember that she had even dreamed about Kristoff's kiss. Those soft lips pressed against her forehead, where pressed against her very own lips.

Kristoff pulled away, blinked once and twice. Hans were nowhere to be seen, therefore Kristoff stepped away from Anna and breathed heavily in and out. Anna's own breathing had become heavy, her cheeks flushed with heat and she felt her heart speed off inside her chest. Like a wild horse, but the worst thing ... Anna had liked it. She had liked the kiss Kristoff had given to her, how could she like that a complete stranger had taken her first kiss? Anna swallowed, lifted her cold fingers against her bruised lips - the man had not been easy with her, and somehow that had even made Anna more heated in her stomach. "Kristoff," she breathed out, but her heart broke when the said man shook his head.

"Just forget that happened."

How could she forget something like that? He had taken her first kiss, wrapped his arms around her and pressed her against his chest. Anna had felt safe within his grasp, and now - he told that that kiss did not mean anything for him? Anna may not _feel_ any romantic feelings towards Kristoff, but she did feel that the kiss meant something to her. Or was she only lying to herself? No, Anna's hand fell down and her eyes started to sting. Closed her eyes, she would not allow him to see her tears. Why did she even feel hurt by those words?

To many questions, few answers.


End file.
